wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raugmar (The Hybrid)
Biography Appearance As a Hybrid, Raugmar's appearance shares characteristics of several tribes. He is often seen as appearing fierce with a stern and proud expression in similar vein to an eagle's expression though he is also considered to be very handsome by many dragons. With a MudWing snout, his nostrils are located near the top of his snout with thick powerful jaws filled with thick and sharp teeth, alongside a thick, muscular tongue that is slightly pointed at the tip. While not as narrow, the overall shape is akin to a IceWing while being short and compact like a SandWing along with an equally long neck though it is thicker with four small black stud-like spikes lining both sides right below a single gold spike. His RainWing ruff is black with three orange spines. His entire body is covered in scales that are armor-like as MudWings while possessing the typical SkyWing jewel-like hardness while being vivid and iridescent as they gleam like jewels in the light. the top half of his body, sides of his face, outsides of his legs and entirety of his wings are dark orange in color. The lower side of his body are a dark midnight blue- appearing almost black in dark lighting- that starts from underneath his lower jaw before extending down to his underbelly, the inside of his limbs and underneath his tail. The top of his head is the same color that forms a triangle shape. Like RaingWings, they are capable of changing colors based on his surroundings and emotions. The color of Raugmar's eyes are described as "a warm golden-amber like running honey" that seem to glow in the dark with gold rings surrounding black pupils that are typically dilated and rounded though they can become slitted especially when threatened or angry. He has two gold horns extending backwards from above his eyes. While he doesn't talk often, the instances he does his voice has been described as deep and resonate filled with strength and confident. However, several have noted that his words gain an underlying growl whenever he is angry which tends to make him unintentionally sound menacing. In terms of body structure, Raugmar's body is that of a MudWing; thick, sturdy and muscular with very strong muscles coupled with legs that are strong, heavy, thick and muscled. His legs are equally as stocky and muscular as his front with small cluster of short yet sharp four gold spikes at the back of his limbs. His feet are large and powerful-looking, tipped with black, thick claws that are hook and razor sharp to a point. He has a wide, long, powerful tail like a SeaWing with a narrow tip and is prehensile like that of a RainWing as it an be used to grasp, wrap, and pick things up. Raugmar's wings are large and powerful looking. A SeaWings webbed spines starts from the back of his head before trailing down the back of his neck and stops at the base of his tail. It reappears on the lower half of his tail. The tips have the appearance of being sharp but are actually quite flexible. The majority of the spines are orange though the one at his head is black and so is the webbing. Raugmar is an exceptionally large dragon as he towers over most of the which, coupled with his appearance, often makes him appear threatening and unapproachable to many dragons. Personality Reserved. Quite. Nonchalant. Intimidating. A lone wolf. These are the words that often come to many dragons minds upon meeting Raugmar and something he doesn't try to dissuade others from thinking. While the few that are close to him can agree that he is sometimes like this, at least in public and in front of others, To many dragons, Ragumar typically comes off as being nonchalant, quiet and reserved in that that he acts as a lone wolf- often choosing to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others. However, he is willing to interact with others though he has stated that he feels more comfortable being around those he knows and trusts than anyone else. In keeping with his nonchalance, Raugmar is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry as he refused to retaliate back when. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. One noticeable trait about him is that he is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where dragons will usually give up hope. Despite Raugmar's quiet and reserved nature, he is described to be rather expressional. As the bigwing of, he typically acts as the caretaker and parental figure of the group. Whenever anyone of the group is threatened or insulted, his demeanor is quick change to one that is cold and dangerous. While his large size and appearance tends to make him unapproachable to many dragons, he gets surprisingly well with younger dragonets as he entertained several of them Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities * Strength: Despite his young age, Raugmar is surprisingly strong in part to his large size. He is able to hold his own against larger and more skilled opponents through brute force alone. * Durability and Endurance: * Speed and Stamina: While Raugmars large size gives him the impression being slow, he is surprisingly fast. * Agility and Reflexes: Despite his bulky size, he is quite agile as he is able to pull of complex maneuvers * Flight: As with other dragons, Raugmar is capable of flight though is noticeably faster due to his large, powerful wings which allows him to keep up with SkyWings. Unique to him is that he is able to become temporary faster through the use of his spines as while they are typically held upward, he is able to bring them down quickly which can give him a sudden burst of speed. * Fire Breath: Something Raugmar inherited from his SandWing heritage is his ability to breath gold tinted fire in large amounts and can do so whenever he wants without needing to be warm. Unique to him is that this often causes his body to glow from within and his eyes to emit the same light. * Fire Immunity: While MudWings who hatch from a blood-red egg are resistant to heat and fire as their scales heal very fast from damage caused by them, Raugmar is completely immune to being harmed by either one. This is shown multiple times such as when his hand was in an campfire and didn't even feel it. He also sometimes singes the ground with his fire breath before laying down on it. However, he shares the same limit in that this ability was only activated after he was immersed in mud. * Heat Aura: Like SandWings, he can radiate heat from his scales at will, no matter the surrounding temperature. He is capable of controlling this heat ranging from light warmth to though the latter mainly happens whenever he is angered. However, he is unable to produce the same intense heat as a SkyWing with firescales would. * Color-changing Scales: Due to his RainWing heritage, Raugmar is able to alter and change the color of his scales to mimic objects, his surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit his preference. Particularly strong emotions can cause the same thing to happen though his control over his emotions typically prevents this from happening. Fighting Styles * Expert Combatant: Miscellaneous Abilities Relationships Family Friends and Allies Romantic Interests Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:MudWings